


Defenders of the Heart - Prologue

by Bearlynewgaymer



Series: Defenders of the Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlynewgaymer/pseuds/Bearlynewgaymer
Summary: Victor ( Main Character ) begins his journey in a mysterious dark area, where a disembodied voice speaks to him.
Series: Defenders of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066769
Kudos: 1





	Defenders of the Heart - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fan Fic/Story I'm writing of me and my friends based around Kingdom Hearts. Main characters are based around me and my friends and no one from the Games will make an appearance. Please do enjoy the read, and I'd love some feedback.

Light is born in everyone’s heart. Smiling once born and laughing with joy. However, Darkness is also born in ones heart. Clouding the mind with thoughts of villainous acts. Growing beside the light, in an never ending battle. A story of a long journey between warriors, heroes, and friends. Fighting against those who wield such darkness and protecting their allies with the power of Light.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cheery sounding ringtone could be heard from a nightstand as it echoing through out an average sized room. The walls decorated with assorted merchandise from different shows and anime. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, with a large mass turning side to side, as if trying to ignore the ringing. A loud groan came from under the bed sheets as a hand came out and grabbed the ringing phone. 

“Hello?” a horse and half asleep voice could be heard from under the sheets. 

A ruggish male voice could be heard over the phone. “Yo Victor, you up?”

“I am now.” the large mass got up from the covers. A heavyset male with short brown hair started to rub his eyes awake. He yawned before replying again to the male over the phone. “Whats up?” he asked.

“Do you think you can buy beer for tonight? I’ll pay you when you get to Eulalio’s.”

“Sure. What time do I go over again?” the heavyset male asked as he took the phone away from his ear to look at the time.

“Come over at 8 yeah?” the male over the phone said as the time on the phone read 5 o’clock pm. 

“Alright, see you later Tony.” he said as he hung up the call. The heavyset male got out of bed, walked to a dresser to grab a clean pair of underwear, as well as grabbing his glasses, he left the room into a hallway. Turning into what was the bathroom, he closed the door behind him, and went to look in the mirror. The male named Victor was a large man with hair all over his body, more places than others. After brushing his teeth, and taking a shower, he exits the bathroom and returns to his room. 

He had about 2 hours to kill before he had to go to the store to buy beer and head to his Eulalios for the party / slash hangout. He grabbed a hand held gaming console as he laid stomach first onto his bed. 

He enjoyed the time he spent with his friends. He’s known them for a few years now, and would gladly call them his family. His friends helped him through a rough part of his life even if they didn’t know it at the time. 

As 7 pm approached, Victor began to get dressed in casual clothing. A graphic tee shirt with some dark jeans and red high top shoes. Grabbing a set of keys attached to a lanyard he exited his room and proceeded out of his house. Saying goodbye to his mother for the night, and entering his car to head to the store.

Making it on time as usual, he saw Allisons car, so that means her and Amanda were there already. Getting out of the car, he opened the back seat to grab the case of Beer he had bought for him and Tony. Making his way to the front door, as he took a step closer to the door, a large pit appeared underneath him.

As if time slowed down, he looked down below him, unable to move back or in any direction to get out of the area of the pit. His body falling, and the view of the door and house disappearing. He held onto the box of beer as he plummets into the abyss. Letting out a terrifying scream as soon as the hole closes above him.

What felt like hours were mere minutes, falling in pitch darkness, only having a case of beer to hold onto as he plummeted to what seemed like his death. Was he really gonna die? He was supposed to be drinking and having fun with his friends but now he was going to fall to his death in this dark abyss going god knows where. 

Looking down he saw some sort of light, as he got closer he saw a platform. This is it, this is where he splats onto the ground and turns into a big red puddle of gunk.  
He held onto the beer box tighter and braced himself for the impact. Closing his eyes and huddling his head into the box. Saying his goodbyes to his friends, and family in his head. When he felt the force of his body turn into a gentle landing, he opened his eyes as his body was flipped around. His feet landing on the platform and silence still in the air.

Looking around he saw the source of the light, it being the platform itself. He was standing on what seemed to me a mosaic of some kind. A large heart in the middle, with two keys behind it, similar to a skull and crossbones. Different colored tiles, spreading out through the entire platform, smaller mosaic circles spread around the large heart in the middle. They all seemed to be empty from where he saw. There was about 5 in total. 

Taking it all in, he couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty in it, the light from below shining through, making all the colors shine and radiate. As he took a step forward a voice could be heard through the surrounding darkness. 

“ So much to do,  
so little time…. “  
“ Take your time.  
Don’t be afraid.”

“ The door is still shut.”

Confused by what this voice was telling him. He walked a bit more forward, looking around to see if he could see anything beyond the darkness. As he made it past the center, three lights appeared out from the ground. Three stone pedestals grew from the light, and three uniquely shaped weapons materialized, floating about the stone pedestals; A shield, a staff, and a sword. 

The mysterious voice echoed throughout the darkness once again.

“Power sleeps with in you.  
If you give it form…  
It will give you strength.”

“ Choose well.”  
More confused than before, he started to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what exactly is happening. ‘I must have tripped on the step and hit my head’ he thought. ‘And I’m dreaming, or worse case scenario I’m in a coma and this is just gonna be a really long dream’ As that thought ran through his head he thought more on how this platform looked too realistic to be a dream. 

He sat on the ground next to the beer case and just sat there staring at the ground. If this wasn’t a dream, should he just listen to the voice he was hearing? He looked at the three floating weapons. He gave a nervous groan and stood up from the ground. He bent over to turn the beer case to the side, and opened it. Taking a can and opening, taking a big sip from it. With a more confidant look on his face he walked towards the shield first. Upon grabbing it, the voice echoed in his head.

“The power of the guardian  
Kindness to aid friends  
A shield to repel all  
Is this the power you seek?”

Staring at the back of the shield, he replied “Yes.”

Once replied, the shield disappeared in a flash of light. The voice replying to him, “Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange.” Looking at the last two options, a sword and staff. He walked over to the sword, and picked it up. 

“The power of the warrior  
Invincible courage  
A sword of terrible destruction  
You give up this Power?”

Looking down at the blade, he thought about it. If he wanted to protect his friends with the shield, he would also need the strength to protect them too. He replied “No” to the voice. Moving to the staff, he grabbed it and before the voice could talk, “I give up this power!” making the staff disappear in a flash of light similar to the shield. 

“You’ve chosen the power of the Guardian,  
You’ve given up the power of the Mystic  
Is this the form you choose?”

Making his way back to the case of beer, he nodded at the voice. “Yes.” he said sternly. Just as he made it to the case of beer, a bright light shined from his own hand. Closing his eyes from the bright light, as soon as it was gone he opened his eyes slowly. In his hand was a weird looking sword, a silver blade with a silver teeth, almost as if it was a key. The teeth were shaped as a crown, the guard was large and bright gold, with some blue above it. At the base hung a long chain with a small mouse head attached at the end. It was surprisingly light, he could hold it with ease, and be able to swing it easily. But why did this sword appear in his hand, was this the voices doing? Was this the result of all those questions. 

Moments after the blade appeared, the floor beneath him started to shatter. The blade disappeared in light, and he went to grab the box of beer before he started to plummet further into the darkness. “Oh no not again!!” he yelled as he fell. 

Seeing another similar platform below him, he closed his eyes, hoping the same thing from before would happen and he’d gently float down onto the platform. To his wishes, he gently landed onto the ground, setting the beer next to him, and looking about the platform. The design was the same as the one before but the colors shifted around. The sword appeared in his hand again as well as the voice echoing in his head.

“You’ve gained the power to fight.  
There will be times you have to fight.  
Keep your light burning strong”

As soon as the voiced stopped talking, small black creatures started to pop out from the ground. He held his blade in hand, preparing to defend himself. They started jumping at him, multiple of them from different directions. He dodged the one coming in front of him and slashed at it. It exploded in a small puff of black smoke. 

He went for the others, slashing them away. Looking around to see if anymore were around him, he saw no indication that there were others. As he took a deep breath of relaxation, the floor started to grow into what seemed like a pool of bitch darkness. As if it was quicksand, his feet began to sink, soon his body, and finally his entire body went under. 

He started to panic, flailing about, trying to movie in any direction. Soon seeing light, he found himself laying on a new platform. It looked to be the same one from the beginning. Steadying his breathing he got up from the floor, looking around and only seeing a single door. Walking to it and reaching for the handle the voice spoke, making him freeze in place.

“Be warned, The closer you get to Light,  
The greater your Shadow becomes.”

“But don’t be afraid.  
You hold the mightiest weapon of all.  
So don’t forget:

You are the one who shall save this world and your own.”

Before he could grab the handle, the door opened with a burst of light behind it, covering his eyes he was engulfed by the light. With his eyes still shut, he could feel a cool breeze against his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a grassy plain. Tall grass surrounding him, strong gusts of wind blowing the grass around. Silent with confusion, he looked around, trying to figure out where he had ended up in, and only one thought came to mind. 

“How do I get home?”


End file.
